By the way
by AirI'am
Summary: Reyna no quería saber nada sobre el amor, su suerte en ese campo dejaba mucho que desear. Pero después de conocer a esa chica en el Tranvía de San Francisco en su camino de regreso, agradeció a Fortuna por sonreírle y se dio cuenta de que Venus tenía razón: ningún semidiós podría curar su corazón. Pero esa persona no era un chico. Ni un semidiós.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan & CLAMP.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. **OC. OCC**. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?) X-over. Post BoO. Fem-slash / Yuri.

 **Summary:** Reyna no quería saber nada sobre el amor, su suerte en ese campo dejaba mucho que desear. Pero después de conocer a esa chica en el Tranvía de San Francisco, agradeció a Fortuna por sonreírle y se dio cuenta de que Venus tenía razón: ningún semidiós podría curar su corazón. Pero esa persona no era un chico. Ni un semidiós.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Reyna no entendía cuál era el afán de los adolescentes mortales por conducir.

Conducir era más molesto que provechoso. El tráfico, los peatones irresponsables salidos de la nada, el seguro, la gasolina… si los jóvenes tuvieran en cuenta aquello, desearían seguir usando el transporte público y sus bicicletas. Además de que como semidiosa ella no tenía por qué anhelar esperanzada que sus padres le dieran un vehículo, pues tampoco es que el mismo tuviera posibilidad de durar en sus manos.

Aún así, ella hizo su examen de conducir y aprobó. El único problema fue que tuvo que viajar a San Francisco para hacerlo. Evidentemente Nueva Roma tenía instructores de manejo, pero ellos no podían expedir credenciales certificadas en el mundo mortal. Y aunque la niebla era útil para cosas como esas, la falsificación de documentos era algo que Reyna no podía hacer a la ligera, ¿qué ejemplo como Pretor le daría a la Legión? A los Legionarios cuya vida entera era estructurada por leyes y normas.

 _«Al menos tengo la licencia»,_ pensó. Aquello era un deber menos en su lista y por lo tanto un peso menos de encima. Como pretor, Reyna no podía demostrar carencias en algún ámbito. Si la Legión necesitaba que condujera un Jeep para desplazar a un grupo por tierra, independientemente de la situación que pudiera haber de contexto, ella tendría que hacerlo.

Había un clima horrible ese día, tanto que la Pretor no tuvo corazón para obligar a un pegaso a volar para ir a su examen y hacerlo esperar hasta su regreso para volver juntos a casa. Normalmente, uno sólo tenía que preocuparse por los diferentes grados de calor a medida que se cambiaba de barrio en San Francisco; pero hoy estaba inesperadamente nublado, el viento arrastraba hojas de periódico y basura, y la nariz de Reyna estaba saturada con diferentes olores fuertes (muchos de los cuales eran sinónimos de contaminación y desechos).

―Al menos no está lloviendo ―dijo, pero tampoco se permitió relajarse demasiado. La sonata de truenos no era un augurio tranquilizador.

Dado no se podía fiar de los dioses, y menos de los dioses a cargo de los fenómenos climáticos, Reyna decidió tomar el Tranvía. No es que necesitara un recorrido turístico; quizá no saliera más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero conocía San Francisco. Mas la línea que tenía en mente la dejaría muy cerca de la zona de la bahía y el olor de los mortales sudorosos disfrazaría su peste de semidiós. Tenía más posibilidades de arribar sin incidentes al Campamento Júpiter.

Llegó a la parada. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que no era la única que pensaba tomar el Tranvía con éste clima, aunque no es como si los mortales no tuvieran caprichos extraños. Pero la otra persona no se veía exactamente como una persona extraña.

Mientras que 'elegante' y 'limpia' no eran exactamente las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente al verla, no había otras palabras que pudiera pensar para describirla adecuadamente. Su cabello largo y negro fluía sobre sus hombros, y su uniforme escolar le sentaba muy bien. Era baja para una chica, aunque no tan pequeña como lo sería, por ejemplo, Hazel Levesque, quien apenas iba a cumplir los catorce años. Si bien estaba claro que era una chica de secundaria, su figura melancolica reforzaba esta imagen anticuada de cómo se vería una chica de preparatoria en su mente.

Ella debió notar que la estaban observando, porque alzó la cabeza lejos de su libro― Cuyo título Reyna se sorprendió al encontrarlo en latín: _**Astronomia nova**_. Al mirar a Reyna, ella sonrió y dijo:

—Hola, Extraña.

Arellano tuvo un pantallazo azul de la muerte cuando sus ojos la enfocaron. Sus pupilas eran grandes y parecían llenas de energía. ¿De qué color eran? Azul. Purpura. Rosa. Reyna quiso mirarlos más de cerca para cerciorarse de que su vista no la engañaba, ya que esos colores eran imposibles en las pupilas de un ser humano, pero su sistema motriz estaba totalmente estropeado.

 _Ellos son hermosos_ , decidió. Después, su lado de guerrera le gritó que se pusiera en guardia. Ella podría ser un monstruo. O un dios.

Pero Reyna no se movió.

―Hola ―devolvió el saludo un poco tarde―. ¿No hace un clima realmente horrible para sentarse a leer literatura clásica? ―su cerebro pasó por alto el recordatorio de que _Astronomia nova_ no tenía nada que ver con literatura clásica, sino con matemáticas y el movimiento de los planetas estudiado por Johannes Kepler durante cinco años―. ¿Por qué no dejarlos en la estantería?

En lugar de indignarse al ser cuestionada por una completa extraña, ella tarareó pensativa. Fue un sonido muy lindo. Reyna quiso preguntarle si podía cantar.

Entonces ella contestó:

—Un día nosotros también seremos solo literatura clásica en la estantería de alguien.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Mi musa una perra. Me trae la inspiración cuando tengo que estudiar para los finales.**

 **En fin, el fic en sí lleva prácticamente dos semestres en el fondo de mi computadora. Iba a ser un one-shot súper largo, pero para cuando lo acabara seguro estaríamos en Diciembre del 2016. Así que decidí volverlo un fic.**

 **Está dedicado a** _ **Lira Prunus Grace / Lirastoteles.**_ **La pareja salió de nuestros diversos randomneos y eventualmente recibí ayuda de las musas para inspirarme.**

 **Éste fic no tiene nada que ver con** _ **Son of Gods,**_ **es una historia aparte.**

 **No tengo más que decir. So, ¡nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan & CLAMP.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. **OC. OCC**. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?) X-over. Post BoO. Fem-slash / Yuri.

 **Summary:** Reyna no quería saber nada sobre el amor, su suerte en ese campo dejaba mucho que desear. Pero después de conocer a esa chica en el Tranvía de San Francisco, agradeció a Fortuna por sonreírle y se dio cuenta de que Venus tenía razón: ningún semidiós podría curar su corazón. Pero esa persona no era un chico. Ni un semidiós.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

La chica del tranvía no era un monstruo. Ni una Diosa.

Si contaban los veinte minutos que pasaron una junto a la otra sin que la azabache le pidiera un favor potencialmente letal o le saltara encima para intentar asarla a la parrilla, ella no era más que una mortal. Pero Reyna seguía creyendo que era peligrosa, por lo menos para su integridad personal e intelectual.

Creyó que Albania sería el incidente más embarazoso en su carrera como Pretor. Se equivocó.

Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano normalmente se mostraba recelosa hacia las personas que no conocía, sólo con la gente de su confianza se mostraba un poco más relajada y dejaba entrever alguna emoción como la preocupación. Sus acciones actuales iban completamente en contra de su personalidad.

Si alguien de la Legión la hubiera acompañado ―afortunadamente Jason estaba en New York, muy ocupado con su novia y la construcción de templos para los dioses―, ella habría hecho un ridículo sin precedentes. Su imagen pública madura se habría venido abajo como un castillo de naipes.

Reyna nunca fue fácil de leer, tanto para los demás como para ella misma. Pero ella estaba siendo terriblemente obvia en ese momento al no poder disimular su interés por esa joven de rasgos asiáticos. No sólo porque apenas se molestó en sentarse a dos asientos de distancia de ella, también porque sus ojos se desviaban cada quince segundos a su encuentro. Estar casi completamente solas en el vagón no ayudaba mucho, solamente hacía más evidente las acciones de la semidiosa.

 _«¡Detente!»_ Pensó. ¿Adónde se había largado su dignidad? Sus ojos nunca persiguieron a nadie de semejante manera. Y definitivamente, ella jamás estuvo mendigando valor en sus pensamientos para volver a hablarle a alguien.

Porque todo el problema se debía a que Reyna quería seguir hablando con esa chica y no tenía idea de cómo abordarla.

¿Lo más chistoso? Ni siquiera había una razón real para buscarle conversación. Ella debió salir de su radar apenas confirmó que no era una amenaza en potencia. Pero por alguna razón seguía allí, haciendo imposible que la Pretor pudiera concentrarse en cosas más importantes… como sus alrededores.

 _«Solamente quiero hablar un poco más»_ intentó convencerse a sí misma de que nada raro pasaba.

Aunque actualmente tenía a Frank Zhang como colega, Reyna y él no conversaban demasiado fuera de los asuntos formales. Y Frank dedicaba cualquier tiempo libre, aunque fuera pequeño, para Hazel. Por lo que Reyna seguía sintiéndose sola.

Eso no significaba que estuviera necesitada de hablar con cualquier persona, es sólo que nunca encontró a nadie lo suficientemente interesante para acercarse y charlar. La hija de Bellona era exigente hasta en ese aspecto. El tiempo de Reyna era sumamente valioso y tampoco es que pudiera darse muchos respiros para socializar teniendo a cargo toda una sociedad de semidioses romanos.

Pero ella había encontrado a alguien y tenía al menos otros treinta minutos antes de que el Campamento Júpiter volviera a ser una prioridad.

 _«Hablar con ella no hará daño»_ Decidió. Después de todo, las posibilidades de que se volvieran a ver tras ese día eran prácticamente nulas.

―¿Ese tatuaje en tu antebrazo significa algo?

Reyna tuvo otro pantallazo azul de la muerte.

En algún momento mientras ella divagaba, la otra chica se había deslizado hacia el puesto de junto. Su libro descansaba cerrado sobre su regazo y atrapado con la zurda.

―¿Eh?

Ante su poca elocuencia, los ojos que Reyna quería comprobar la enfocaron directamente. Estaban cerca, se dio cuenta. _Demasiado cerca._ De hecho, la azabache estaba prácticamente inclinada sobre el regazo de Arellano, apoyándose con la diestra en el costado de su asiento para ver mejor el antebrazo derecho de la Pretor.

―Disculpa, ¿acaso hice una de esas preguntas que las personas con tatuajes odian? ―dijo mientras retrocedía cuidadosamente, irguiéndose en su lugar.

Reyna finalmente pudo hilar un pensamiento y transformarlo en palabras:

―"Personas con tatuajes", dices.

―¡Ah, así que me entiendes! ―celebró juntando jubilosamente sus palmas. Su sonrisa era resaltada por el contraste entre sus labios rosados y su piel pálida―. Empezaba a creer que mi pronunciación en inglés era demasiado extraña y no comprendías nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Su pronunciación extraña? Al contrario, era bastante buena para alguien no nativo de Estados Unidos. Su entonación era lo que tenía a Reyna perdida, era demasiado _linda._ Poseía el tipo de voz que hace sonar genial el idioma solamente porque ella lo hablaba. El tipo de voz que tendría un experto en el doblaje o una futura promesa en ese campo. El tipo de voz que te hace pensar _«Wow»._

―Me tomaste desprevenida, eso fue todo ―pronunció de manera reticente.

Reyna luchaba para no distraerse, pero su TDAH estaba descontrolado y no podía parar de notar detalles de manera inquieta. Como que aún con la humedad y los olores característicos de San Francisco, ella podía oler el perfume ajeno.

La azabache tarareó.

―¿Entonces…? ―inquirió de nuevo―. Sobre el tatuaje ―aclaró cuando Reyna parpadeó confusa.

El tatuaje, correcto. Su marca de la Legión. La marca que la identificaba como una hija de Bellona. La marca que le recordaba que pertenecía al Campamento Júpiter.

―¿Por qué quieres saber? ―sus defensas se levantaron automáticamente.

 _Un poco tarde,_ se quejó en su interior. No. _Demasiado tarde._

―Eh, no es justo ―la extraña canturreó lo suficientemente alto como para que la latina, y todos en el vagón, notaran que era completamente apropósito―. Tú eres la que estaba buscando una excusa para hablar conmigo. ~

Reyna sintió su cara enrojecer.

Éste sería un momento ideal para que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Ya acabé con mis finales y traje conti.**

 **De momento las actualizaciones serán así de cortas para no demorarme demasiado en actualizar. Entre dos y cuatro páginas, pero gradualmente irán en aumento.**

 **Gracias a** _Aoi Black_ **por su comentario. Honestamente, no pensé que alguien aparte de Lira fuera a leer esta historia. Me hizo feliz tu comentario. Espero éste cap. también te guste.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
